warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cow (animal)
Cows are large, black and white animals that carry "pink bags of milk." Description A cow is an animal that are bigger than cats that have smooth, black, brown and white pelts. Their feet are huge and stony like pointed stones, and they are the most scary feature of the animal. Their eyes are big, like giant, peaty, liquid pools. Some have horns sticking out of their head. Their breath is hot, wet and strong and they have a doleful moan. Their tails and long and swishy. Cows are most known to live on fields surrounded by Twoleg fences, on farms, or in hay-filled Twoleg barns. They are herbivores and only eat plants, such as grass and leaves. They can also eat straw, and sometimes sleep on it. The Twolegs collect the straw for them. Relation to Clan cats Cows are neutral about hostility to Clan cats. They normally won't do any harm to cats as long as they stay away from their huge feet. They are usually seen enclosed in a field surrounded by a Twoleg fence harmless to cats except for stomping on them. They can't attack cats. Although, if a cat gets too close to a cow, they can do some bad things to cats, even if they don't mean it. A stampeding herd of cows could trample a cat without them noticing it. Seeing they have a large size, fighting techniques don't do much use. Book Mentions In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :The cats on the journey to the sun-drown place see a group of cows in a fenced field, standing together in the shade of some trees, swishing their tails and munching on long, cool grass, and are unsure if they are dangerous. They notice that the cows ignore them, although they take care to stay away from the cows' giant hooves, which could easily kill a cat if the cat was stepped on. Dawn :When the cats on the Great Journey are stopping to shelter at Barley and Ravenpaw's barn, Barley wonders if so many cats are staying at the barn, when the twolegs come to get the cow's straw, they will go crazy. In the Power of Three Series Outcast :On the way to the Tribe of Rushing Water, Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw see cows for the first time in their lives. They worry if the cows will attack the cats, and are scared at the sight of their size. Purdy and Squirrelflight however, comfort the apprentices, by saying that they won't do any harm as long as they stay away from their huge feet. Sunrise :The cats journeying to the sun-drown-place to find Sol see cows on their way. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf remember seeing the cows on the way to the Tribe. The other cats are still doubtful that they won't attack. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans'' :Cows are listed as Other Animals. They are explained to have four legs, and their hooves are too be avoided. It is said that they are harmless, but cats have to be aware of a stampeding herd of cows, as they could crush a cat without realising it. References and Citations Category:Creatures